


teenage heartbreak

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Oliver and Lucy discuss heartbreak





	teenage heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! I'm still alive I promise! i'm just back at school and it's been hectic. This is more of a filler story than usual, but I wanted to get something posted.

The first time Lucy had her heartbroken she was sixteen. It was Christmas break and she wasn’t feeling very festive, prompting worry from a great number of family members. Molly had assured everyone that ie was boy troubles, and that they needn’t be too worried, but after a couple of days of her moping, Oliver decided to take matters into his own hands.  


One of the good things about the Burrow was that if you really wanted to be alone, you could probably find somewhere to hide out, there were so many nooks and crannies. The bad thing about Oliver was that he had the uncanny ability to know when someone wanted to be alone, but needed to talk. That was how he found her loitering in Percy’s old bedroom turned guest room until dinner, when she could avoid the family no longer.  


He knocked lightly on the door but didn’t wait for her to answer before coming in and making himself right at home at the desk. Oliver was not a small man, and most of the rooms in the Burrow were not very big, and Lucy thought he always stood out here. She wondered if he thought so too.  


“Molly says you’re having boy troubles,” he said. She realized this was awkward for him too, but that didn’t really make her feel much better. She wiped her eyes and sat up on the bed, deciding to get this over with, “And your father says that I need to come talk to you. So that’s what we’re going to do Luce. Because you can’t keep hiding away like this. It’s got us worried.”  


Lucy shrugged, “I’m fine.”  


“You’re allowed to not be fine. Teenage heartbreak hurts. I know it does. So why don’t you tell me what happened?”  


Lucy pulled on her sleeve and shrugged again, “I thought maybe he fancied me. We were always studying and all, and Angie said that he was flirting, but then I caught him and a Hufflepuff girl on my rounds one night, and him and a Gryffindor girl later that week, so I think that if I’d have let him keep flirting, I’d have just been another girl. Maybe he was trying to get all four houses. I really liked him.”  


Oliver nodded, “I’m sure you did. But he sounds like the kind of boy we wouldn’t like you to bring home.”  


“I know but he wasn’t like that at first. Really.”  


Lucy hated talking about this. She didn’t like how this had taken over her life, and would much rather focus on something else. Maybe he was right, and she did need to talk about it.  


“When your father started dating Penelope I was heartbroken Lucy. I didn’t want to go back to dormitories at the end of the day, didn’t want to see them in the hallways because I couldn’t stand the sight of him with someone else. I know this isn’t the same thing, really, but you are not the first teenager to have their heartbroken and you won’t be the last. But that doesn’t mean you can’t be upset.”  


“How’d you get over it?” she asked.  


Oliver sighed, “I thought that I wanted him to be happy, however that might be. And I thought that if things were different, maybe we would be together but we weren’t, and then I focused on something else. I know you liked him Lucy, but given what you’ve told me, he’s not the one for you, right?”  


“I just hate feeling like he only flirted with me for fun, not because he really was interested in what I wanted.”  


Oliver sighed, got up, and sat next to her. He put an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, “There’s people like that. He’s immature right? It has nothing to do with you. You are going to find someone that wants what you want. A real romance or whatever. He wasn’t it. You can be sad, but come downstairs and be with family. Soon enough you’ll forget about him.”  


Lucy nodded, “I guess.”  


“Did I do an alright job? I’m not too good at this.”  


“You did good.”  


Oliver pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “Thanks. Take a few more minutes then come down eh?”  


“I will. Thanks. Can I ask one more thing?”  


Oliver smiled, “Course.”  


“Did dad ever find out how much you hated him dating Penelope?”  


“He knows. But it’s not his fault. And it all worked out alright in the end, all things considered. Which is why I know that you’ll be alright in the end too. Just give it some time. You’re my daughter, which means that you take heartbreak well. It’s a talent.”  


Lucy chuckled, “I’m not sure that’s a good talent. Maybe stick to Quidditch.”  


“Oh someone’s feeling better. I’m going down Luce. See you in a minute.”  


“See you.”  


Lucy watched her father leave, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe as he did. She waited until she was sure he was at least almost down the stairs and stood up. She drew a deep breath, wiped her eyes again, and straightened her back. Her dad was right. She could take heartbreak well and she would have what she wanted one day. It wasn’t going to be with that idiot.  
***  


“Alright?” Molly asked, when Lucy came downstairs. Dinner was on, and Lucy’s stomach growled, like she hadn’t eaten in days.  


“Better,” Lucy said, “Dad came up to talk.”  


She nodded, “Good. We’re outside in the snow before dinner. Want to come out? Aunt Hermione’s got a bunch of those little blue fires to keep us warm. Grandma says dinner won’t be ready for a half an hour or so.”  


“Yes, let’s go outside and get some fresh air.”  


Lucy pulled on her jacket and jammed her hands in her pockets, following Molly outside. People were chatting idly in the growing darkness, and a couple of her cousins were having a lazy snowball fight.  


“What’d dad say?” Molly asked, glaring at James who switched and threw the snowball at Rose instead.  


“Just that lots of people get their heartbroken and that he was a prat anyway. That I’d find somebody better. Dad stuff.”  


Molly laughed, “I’m glad you’re better Lucy. I was going to come back to school and fight someone. Sister stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can get out another one or two of these before the end of september, but I have no idea really. Updates are probably going to be much more sporadic than they were over the summer.
> 
> anybody see that blink and you miss it endgame reference lol? 
> 
> as always, you can find me at feuillytheflorist on tumblr!


End file.
